


A Question of Partners in Life

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Series: We're All A Little Poly Here [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Different Types Of Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I don't know french so apologies for that, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, So much kissing, but mostly fade to black, everyone is a little bi, phichit is my precious sunshine prince and I love him, relationship renegotiation, this is my OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Yuuri-kun 4:05p Don’t be ridiculous, of course we don’t! I’m glad Chris has someone to keep him company. And I hope you won’t rush right off as soon as we land, you should stay! We have more catching up to do. ;)Phichit grinned to himself. The shy Yuuri of their Detroit days had been adorable. But the more self-assured, at times even domineering Yuuri that Victor had brought out was incredibly alluring.4:07p well i can’t pass up that invitation!Yuuri-kun 4:09p Good! We’re both looking forward to it!Yuuri-kun 4:10p Speaking of invitations...did you talk to Chris yet?





	A Question of Partners in Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of _You Still Set My Heart on Fire_. It can be read as a stand alone, but will make more sense if you've read that one. This is a whole lot of Phichit angst and Phichit/Chris fluff, with a dash of Victuuri fluff thrown in as frame. I make no apologies, because I love these four and I can't find enough fics with all of them at once. I was blown away by the positive response to the first part of this series, so I got inspired to keep going. 
> 
> Also, I do not know and have never studied french, so if Chris's french is awful I'm very sorry, please feel free to correct me!
> 
> Update: Just fixing some typos and tightening some phrases. If you ever see any mistakes, please never hesitate to point them out to me either here or on my [tumblr.](thebookewyrme.tumblr.com)

Phichit hugged first Victor then Yuuri goodbye. He left Victor with a kiss on the cheek and a cheeky slap on the ass. Yuuri he hugged tightly, burying his face in the other man’s neck. Somehow, rekindling his romance with Yuuri this weekend was making saying goodbye harder than it ever had been before, even if only for a week. Finally he drew away a little and looked into Yuuri’s eyes, which were shining with love and a hint of tears, before Yuuri swiftly leaned in and kissed him passionately. Phichit shivered a little and sank into the kiss before stepping back. He forced his voice light.

“You two have fun on your second honeymoon. Don’t worry about anything here, Chris and I can handle anything.”

Yuuri grinned at him, a faint red stain across his nose and his eyes twinkling like stars. He said demurely, “Yes, I know. I’ve noticed that myself on occasion.”

Phichit giggled, a warm contented feeling spreading through his belly as he turned to look at Chris, who was giving Victor a similarly passionate goodbye. Chris finally stepped back, smiling wickedly.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, cheri.”

Victor laughed and linked arms with Yuuri. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

“Mais non!” 

Victor grinned and gathered up their carry-on bags, stepping out of the alcove they had chosen for their final goodbyes in the airport. Yuuri hesitated a few moments, chewing his lip. Phichit rolled his eyes. The signs of an incipient Yuuri Episode were clear. 

“Go, and _don’t worry_ , love. That’s an order!” Phichit flapped his hands in a shooing motion. 

Yuuri smiled and landed a quick peck on each of their cheeks before striding after his husband. Chris and Phichit watched them go down the hall toward the security area, each man silent. Phichit sighed at last, and turned toward his tall blonde companion, catching the other’s hand in his. 

“Shall we?”

“Mon petit, I am always ready when you are.” Chris threw a half smile his way and began moving back toward the door for the car-park. 

Phichit’s followed silently, keeping hold of his boyfriend’s hand. His heart was feeling leaden and odd, but he shoved the feeling away. By the time they reached Yuuri and Victor’s car, he had managed to slip into a stream of small talk, gossip and social media and tidbits about his skating practices. He sustained it all the way back to the Hasetsu house with an effort. Despite this he didn’t miss the odd little glances Chris kept throwing his way. Affectionate, a little melancholy, and a little puzzled, Chris seemed on the verge of saying something a few times, but he remained mostly silent in the face of Phichit’s chatter. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Phichit fell silent at last. Silently they went up the walkway and in through the front door of Victor and Yuuri’s house. Chris closed the door behind them, and they stood in the dimness of the hallway, staring awkwardly at each other. Chris had housesat for the pair before, but Phichit had never been here without either Victor or Yuuri before, and somehow despite Chris’s presence it felt awkward and lonely, lifeless without its masters in residence. Chris started to reach toward him, slowly, something odd in his expression, but a frantic yip sounded from the room where ChowChow’s kennel was kept. They both jumped, and Phichit laughed nervously. 

“I guess I should take him out, let him stretch and do his business and all.”

“Yea. I’ll...make us some lunch while you’re out.”

“Sounds good,” Phichit smiled into Chris’s face. 

Despite his words, Chris followed Phichit to where the puppy was, watching as he knelt to release the wriggling brown body which flung itself at Phichit’s chest. ChowChow yipped excitedly, leaping up to lick Phichit’s face from forehead to chin repeatedly. Laughing a little, Phichit gathered the wagging dog in his arms and ran his hands all over the soft fur. Chris chuckled and bent over Phichit’s shoulder to scratch the dog’s ears.

“I had no idea you enjoyed so much being kissed so sloppily, mon petit. Perhaps I have been doing it wrong, and should amend my ways in future.”

Phichit smirked up at him. “Well, I don’t really want to be licked in the face, but anywhere else would be most welcome.”

Chris’s eyes darkened with something like desire and a faint flush pinked his cheeks, as he stooped lower to kiss Phichit, dog-slobber and all. Phichit let his mouth fall open a little, an invitation which Chris understood and accepted, probing gently and unhurriedly into his mouth with a tongue that tasted of cinnamon and sweetness. 

They broke apart laughing when ChowChow enthusiastically joined in, licking both their faces and yipping happily. Chris straightened and Phichit stood slowly. Chris’s hand caressed his cheek, then fell away, and he turned toward the kitchen. The interlude had eased some of the awkwardness, and Phichit smiled fondly at his retreating lover’s back.

“Don’t be too long petit.”

Phichit watched Chris’s ass in his tight jeans recede down the hall out of sight before he turned to take the bouncing dog out for a short walk.  
~  
Over the next few days they fell into a pattern. Morning runs together full of quiet only broken by their heavy breathing, then Phichit went to the rink to practice dutifully as his coach had instructed him. Sometimes Chris would join him there, sometimes not. After lunch, they would spend some time together, often with the dog on the beach, then have dinner with Minako, or the Katsukis, or both. 

Phichit realized he was happier than he’d been in a long time. The domestic routine with Chris to wake up beside every day stirred up feelings he’d suppressed since his breakdown on the beach to Yuuri. Maybe it was the magic of Victor and Yuuri’s house, or the magic of Hasetsu, which truly was beautiful in late spring. But Phichit realized anew he desperately wanted this, and most especially wanted it with Chris. He caught Chris watching him more than once with an odd expression, and did his best to hide behind his usual sunny demeanor and light chatter. 

On the fourth afternoon after Victor and Yuuri had left, Phichit’s phone buzzed as he was laying on his stomach on their bed. Chris had gone out for some groceries, and Phichit was frankly daydreaming, domesticity, and cooking together, and his handsome boyfriend wearing nothing but a flowery apron and an alluring smile. The phone jerked him out of the pleasant daydream, and he smiled.

_Yuuri-kun 3:45p [photo of Yuuri and Victor on a very sunny beach, laughing]_

_Yuuri-kun 3:45p Phichit! Don’t we look good on the beach?_

_3:47p so good my love i wish i was there to lick you both_

_3:48p but what're you doing texting me?? it’s your honeymoon anniversary thing! you should be humping like bunnies!_

_Yuuri-kun 3:50p [blushing emoji] PHICHIT! We do not...nevermind. I just wanted to check in. Are you still in Hasetsu?_

_4:01p yea. i stayed with chris. cancelled my flight i’ll just go straight to detroit when you guys get back._

_4:02p you don’t mind?_

_Yuuri-kun 4:05p Don’t be ridiculous, of course we don’t! I’m glad Chris has someone to keep him company. And I hope you won’t rush right off as soon as we land, you should stay! We have more catching up to do. ;)_

Phichit grinned to himself. The shy Yuuri of their Detroit days had been adorable. But the more self-assured, at times even domineering Yuuri that Victor had brought out was incredibly alluring. 

_4:07p well i can’t pass up that invitation!_

_Yuuri-kun 4:09p Good! We’re both looking forward to it!_

_Yuuri-kun 4:10p Speaking of invitations...did you talk to Chris yet?_

Phichit groaned, laying his head on the comforter for a moment before typing back. Leave it to Yuuri to poke at the open wound in an effort to make him face things. Yuuri could be such a task-master sometimes. Phichit conveniently forgot all the times he had done the same for Yuuri in the midst of his own crises. 

_4:15p no. yuuri i can’t. what if he says no??_

_Yuuri-kun 4:16p I thought not. Phichit, you need to. Putting it off will only make it hurt worse. And he may say yes. You know he loves you._

_4:20p i know. i’m scared._

_Yuuri-kun 4:21p I know. But you need to do it anyway. It’s not fair to you or Chris to put it off._

_4:22p i know. i will._

_Yuuri- kun 4:23p Soon love._

_4:30p alright. before i go to detroit. Promise._

_Yuuri-kun 4:32p Ok good. I gotta go. I love you, give ChowChow kisses for us, and a big one to Chris! ;)_

_4:33p i love you too! <3 have fun!_

Phichit put his phone aside and shoved his face into the comforter again. Yuuri was right, damn him. But the thought of broaching the subject of commitment to Chris, and him saying no made Phichit’s stomach turn over and his palms sweat. He loved Chris. He loved Yuuri, and to an extent Victor, but Chris was becoming even more important to him over the years than even Yuuri. They just fit _so well_ together. They enjoyed the same things, and wanted the same things out of life. Chris was _fun_ , never boring, infinitely kind and caring, and that didn’t even get into the physical appeal. Just the thought of Chris’s body and the things he could do with his hands could make him half-hard. The man himself drove him completely out of his skull with wanting and lust. 

Phichit was so absorbed in his own circular thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open, or Chris’s light step in the hall. When Chris’s hand combed gently through his hair and spoke over his head, his deep voice soft and affectionate, Phichit nearly leapt through the roof.

“Mon petit, you will suffocate yourself if you lie like that too long, and then I shall be forced to go into a steep decline and waste away, and that would be a horrible tragedy for the world.” 

Phichit blinked up at his boyfriend stupidly for a moment, before launching himself at him and latching onto Chris’s lips in a frantic kiss, hungry and desperate and clinging. Chris kissed back with interest for a few moments, pulling Phichit’s trembling body into a tight embrace, his fingers cupping Phichit’s head gently. At last Chris broke away, a little breathless, to look over Phitchit’s face with concern. He didn’t let go though, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. 

“What’s this, amour. Is everything alright?”

Phichit closed his eyes. He could ask him now. Get it over with. Find out the worst. Phichit’s cowardly heart turned over and he pasted on his brightest sunshine prince smile. He knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and he could see Chris noticed, but he played along anyway. It was one of the things Phichit loved about Chris. He never pushed Phichit.

“No no, I just missed you. I was laying here thinking of you and then you were suddenly here, startling me, and...well.” It wasn’t even really a lie. “I’m sorry for throwing myself at you.”

Chris grinned, green eyes crinkling in that way that _did things_ to Phichit. “Please, never apologize for throwing yourself at me mon petite. I enjoy being flung at by sexy Thai skaters with laughing black eyes.”

Phichit laughed genuinely, his heart lifting a bit. There was always time for seriousness later. Right now, they had time to themselves, and it would be a shame to waste this perfectly good bed. He said so, and judging by his reaction, Chris agreed enthusiastically. Later, they lay together, tangled in the sheets and the afterglow. Phichit’s heart felt like it would burst as he looked at the face so near his own, relaxed in the pleased half smile of the sated. He loved this man so much. 

“You are everything to me,” he whispered in Thai. 

Chris opened his eyes and turned his head. “Pardonez moi?”

“I just wondered what you wanted to do next. Have we dinner plans? I’m starving, all that exercise today!” Phichit was past expert at deflecting with cheerful chatter. Chris always let him get away with it too. Well. Usually. 

“Minako suggested we go clubbing tonight. We haven’t been to a club together in months. I know how you love them. We could eat with her first then take the train.”

Phichit bounced up, squealing and clapping. He did truly love the club scene. Hasetsu didn’t have any big clubs, but it did have a couple of smaller ones, including a disco. Phichit _loved_ disco with all his gay little heart. 

They ate at Minako’s snack bar, then took the train to the disco. Phichit was dressed to the hilt of course, complete with perfect eyeliner, slicked back hair, enough body glitter for six strippers, and a pair of skin-tight black pants paired with a sparkly purple shirt made from silky material, all of which clung to his athletic-yet-curvy figure. This was his favorite club outfit, it always made him feel beautiful, as did Chris’s appreciative gaze when he wore it. Minako was slightly more restrained in her outfit, though Phichit was sure it would get increasingly more revealing as the night wore on and her alcohol intake rose. Chris was a vision in red leather pants and a yellow-gold silk shirt open nearly to his waist. Phichit couldn’t help running his fingers down Chris’s chest where it showed through the shirt now and again. He loved the feel of Chris’s slightly stubbly chest. 

Phichit’s hips were twitching to the music before they even got in the door. He grinned back at Chris as soon as they were inside, twining their fingers together and pulling him toward the dance floor. 

“Dance with me!” He yelled, and Chris smiled, nodding agreeably. 

Conversation was hard here on the dance floor, but they were old dance partners. Their bodies moved in a conversation that needed no words, only the thrum of the music. It pounded in their veins. Phichit grinned his delight, letting the pound of the music and the flash of lights, the heaving hot press of bodies all around them, and the sensual feel of his own body moving to the rhythm soothe all fears for the future. Chris’s face wore his sweetly seductive smile, and his green eyes were dark with desire as he danced with one hand on Phichit’s hip, not staking a claim just enjoying the connection. 

Eventually they wandered off the dance floor in search of a drink (water and rum and coke for Chris, water and a Dirty Shirley for Phichit). Minako found them again at the bar, and they all moved to a small table near the open side-door where a cool breeze lightened the heat of so many gyrating bodies pressed together. 

Minako raised her beer (not her first, by the slightly flushed and glassy look on her face) and grinned at them. “To good friends, good music, and maybe getting laid!”

“I’ll drink to that,” Chris chuckled, leering at Phichit, who giggled. 

They all wandered back to the dancefloor after their drinks. This time Phichit didn’t lose himself in Chris so much, but watched those around them. It made him smile how the men and women in their vicinity watched the movements of his boyfriend’s body. It might have been a few years since Chris had retired from professional figure skating, but he hadn’t lost much in that time. He was still in excellent shape, with an impeccably erotic sense of rhythm, and a consummate performer who lived for an audience. Chris preened beneath the attention, flirting back with a few of the bolder ones dancing around them. Phichit found himself fading to the side to just watch with a fond smile on his face. Perhaps Chris would find them a friend for the evening. He sometimes did, and Phichit loved to watch him work. 

He loved this Chris, the carefree sexy Chris currently cupping the face of a rather pretty Japanese woman in his hands and murmuring something that made her cheeks blush. He loved the other Chrises too. The just-woken-up mute and rumpled Chris of the half-closed eyes and slumped figure in the mornings before coffee. The laughing pure Chris who was ticklish on his feet and thighs but not his ribs. The intense, competitive Chris who had tried his best every year until his retirement to beat his lovers to the podium without fear or favor, and yet cheered them each on in turn. The sexy, seductive Chris who was at that moment pulling the woman toward Phichit by the hand, his eyes seeking out Phichit’s and smiling that knee-melting smile. Phichit loved them all. Yuuri was right. He had to speak soon. 

Chris stood looking down on him, one hand on Phichit’s cheek, one still clasping the woman’s hand. “Mon petit this is Kyoko. She thought you danced divinely and wanted to be introduced.” 

Phichit smiled in amusement at this fiction, though Kyoko was giving him an appraising look. Phichit wondered how Chris had managed to flirt with her enough with his limited Japanese. Perhaps she spoke English. Phichit smiled at her.

“Konbanwa!” Phichit’s Japanese accent made her grin a bit, but he continued knowing it wasn’t that bad. “Has this naughty boy been leading you astray? I’m Phichit, and I ought to keep better tabs on him! Gomen!”

Kyoko chuckled. She had a nice laugh, and her eyes twinkled with amusement too. She replied in English. “Oh so you’re the one to blame for the dreadful things he said to me and make my poor delicate ears blush!”

Phichit loved it when Chris found one with a sense of humor. He hung his head, folding his hands in a mock gesture of shame before his face. “I am forever dishonored, please allow me to buy you a drink as penance.”

“Hey!” Chris wore a look of mock affront. “What about me? Don’t you owe me a drink for letting me go off and be naughty?”

Phichit smacked him affectionately and winked at Kyoko. “More like a punishment. Or perhaps I’ll take this poor innocent lady off and leave you behind to Minako’s mercy!”

They both knew this was an empty threat. Phichit enjoyed having a third with Chris (or Yuuri), but he had never been particularly interested in women as sexual partners. He had no objection to them, but women were for Chris (and Yuuri and Victor), not him, and Chris knew that. Chris grinned at him and threw an arm around each of their waists, as they walked to the bar. Kyoko twinkled up at Chris, tossing her head coquettishly. Phichit smiled contentedly and ordered the drinks, letting Chris continue the seduction unhindered and unashamed. It was one of his particular skills after all, and Phichit did so love watching a master at work.  
~  
The day before Victor and Yuuri were due home was full of small frustrations and minor domestic emergencies. It began with ChowChow having a small accident on the tatami first thing in the morning, and continued downhill from there. By the time lunch rolled around, both men were nearly exhausted with last minute cleaning, chores, preparations for Phichit to leave the next week, and other domestic duties all plagued by mishap. Phichit’s fairly elastic temper was stretched nearly to breaking, and by the tight look around his eyes and mouth so was Chris’s. The hot-pad catching fire from the stove was the last straw. They put the fire out in grim silence.

Chris growled, “I’m taking ChowChow out. I’ve got my phone if you need me” and slammed out the front door. 

Phichit threw the offending hot-pad at the wall with an entirely unsatisfying thwap, and sank down onto a kitchen chair to bury his face in his arms and sob quietly. How could he even think Chris would want to spend a lifetime of mundanity with him, when they couldn’t even manage a day of mishaps together? Phichit’s maudlin tears were interrupted by a text-message ding.

_Yuuri-kun 4:45p Phichit-kun! What’s the plan?_

Phichit stared dumbly at his phone. The plan? The plan was to run away and cry in Bangkok until he forgot how much it hurt to love. 

_4:48p what?_

_Yuuri-kun 4:50p Tomorrow silly! Will you both pick us up, or should we plan on taking the train? I know it’s a bit late arrival._

Phichit’s brain stuttered onto this new track. Right, tomorrow, the happy couple would return to pour ashes onto the ruins of Phichit’s dreams. He sighed. That wasn’t fair. Yuuri at least had always been there, and would continue to be there for him. Yuuri would never abandon him. But what if he spoke to Chris, and it all fell apart between them? How would that affect their relationships with Victor and Yuuri? Would he have to start coordinating his visits with Yuuri around when Chris wouldn’t be there? Victor and Yuuri would be caught in the middle, and how could he possibly put his friends, his _lovers_ in that position for some selfish desire at a commitment out of a man historically allergic to commitment? Why couldn’t he be happy with what he had? He’d always been fine before. And thirty was far too young for this amount of mid-life crisis. 

The phone ringing made him jump guiltily. Yuuri’s voice sounded anxious, when he spoke, twisting Phichit’s heart miserably.

“Phichit-kun, what’s wrong? Is it too late? It’s fine if you want us to take the train. Victor and I have done it before, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What? No! Of course not Yuuri, I’m-I’m sure Chris and I will both be there to pick you up. I’ll ask him. When he gets back. I’m fine. Really you shouldn’t-” Phichit clamped his lips down on the babbling, afraid of the wobble in his voice. 

Yuuri’s voice grew a bit firmer. “Phichit-kun. Tell me. I can tell you’ve been crying. Did Chris say something to you?” Yuuri’s voice softened. “Did he say no?”

“No! I…” Phichit gulped. “I haven’t asked. I’m fine. Just a bad day.”

“Phichit…” Yuuri sighed and was silent a few moments. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening darling. We’ll talk then.”

“Ok. Goodnight love.”

Phichit put his head back on his arms, but did not return to crying. He did feel inexplicably better after the brief conversation with Yuuri. When Chris returned from his walk with a single rose for Phichit as token of apology for a day gone wrong, Phichit smiled and wrapped himself around his sweet boyfriend. So what if they argued. Everyone argued now and again, and he had such a nice boyfriend to make up with too. Even if by the end of the day they were both much too exhausted to do more than snuggle and exchange brief handjobs. 

The following day dawned bright and both Phichit and Chris were in far better moods, clearly looking forward to the return of their lovers. They were playful at breakfast, exchanging innuendo, passing gropes, and teasing kisses throughout the morning routine of food, exercise, and Phichit’s regular skate session. Chris joined him on the ice, and it took a rather pointed reminder from Yuuko to keep Phichit from jumping his sexy boyfriend right there against the boards of the rink (Yuuri and Victor were sexy when they skated, but Chris was practically pornographic at times). Both men were in high spirits when they went to the airport to collect their friends. The meeting was as sappy and full of kisses as any romantic comedy could wish for, and Phichit’s camera went into overdrive collecting selfies. The car ride was full of excited talk about Victor and Yuuri’s vacation adventures, updates on ChowChow, and questions about the details of Phichit’s new routines he was beginning to brainstorm. 

Phichit revelled in the love and camaraderie surrounding him, but beneath it all was a little pang. In a bit less than a week he was leaving this. And for how long? Detroit with Celestino, then back to Bangkok for intensive pre-season training, and then the season would begin in earnest. It might be a year before they could all gather together again, and for what? Another attempt at the gold? He had brought Thailand a few already. How many did he really need?

He looked around at the three men he loved best in all the world, gathered around the low table in Victor and Yuuri’s dining room, spread with food brought over by Hiroko and Mari in anticipation of the travelers’ hungry return (katsudon featured prominently of course), and made a decision. 

Phichit spoke into a lull, his voice quiet. “This is going to be my last season. I’m going to retire after World’s, if I make it that far again, or before if I don’t.”

Chris and Victor expressed their shock and some small dismay in their usual dramatic manner. Yuuri seemed rather unsurprised, and squeezed Phichit’s hand in his own. When the Victor-And-Chris-Extra-Dramatic Show died down a bit, Phichit smiled around at them all and continued, smiling his usual cheerful smile.

“It’s time. I’m old for a figure skater, you know that. All of my best friends retired years ago, and I’m getting tired. But mostly I...I want to do other things with my life. I want to have time to do things besides skating. Not give up skating entirely, because I love it as much as ever. But being here, the four of us, and thinking about how soon I have to leave to go back to the grind, I just...I’m ready.” He didn’t quite dare look at Chris directly, but caught the odd look his boyfriend was giving him just out of the corner of his eye. “I’m ready to move to another stage of my life, and find...find something else to dedicate myself to that gives me more time to be with the people I love.”

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him sweetly, then Chris pulled him partway into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his lean brown body. Chris’s voice was a little hoarse as he spoke. “Whatever makes you happy, amour, I support you. You know I will be there for you, no matter what.”

Phichit glanced involuntarily at Yuuri, who was giving him an _I told you so_ look over the rim of his glass, and flushed, burying his face in Chris’s neck to block it out (and also nip discreetly at said neck). He could still feel Yuuri’s stare on the back of his own neck, but ignored it. Yuuri could lecture him tomorrow. Tonight…

Tonight it was time for the welcome home party to commence, and the little hitches in Chris’s breath as Phichit nibbled on him indicated he agreed. Nibbling up toward his ear, Phichit murmured into it.

“You haven’t kissed Victor yet darling. He looks positively dying for lack of your lips.”  
Chris smirked at him, then leaned sideways to capture Victor’s face one-handed. Phichit slid out of Chris’s lap toward Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist as they both watched in appreciation. Chris was a joy to watch kissing, nearly as much fun as being kissed by him. Yuuri’s own breath hitched and he turned his face up to Phichit’s for a kiss, which he joyfully supplied. The kissing continued for quite some time among the four until they ended in a sweaty, tangled pile of needy hands and gasping breaths, all hard arousal and promising eyes, the remains of dinner entirely forgotten. 

ChowChow delightedly polished off the plates left on the low table as the four tumbled down the hall toward the guest room in a trail of discarded clothing. If the silly humans weren’t going to finish all this yummy food, then he would do it for them! 

~  
The next morning, Yuuri and Phichit woke to find themselves alone in the bed, wrapped naked around each other. The other two had clearly woken earlier and left them to finish sleeping in peace. Yuuri smiled blearily at Phichit and drew him in for a leisurely morning kiss, tracing delicate pale fingers along Phichit’s neck. Phichit flinched a little at the sting of a new bite-mark, and grinned into the kiss. 

“Sorry!” Yuuri murmured. 

Phichit giggled. “No, I think that was your husband. Victor gets very bitey when you’re pinning him from behind.”

Yuuri giggled back. “Yea, but you like it, or you wouldn’t get so close.”

“Mmm. No one bites me like Victor, not even Chris. I think that’s one of Chris’s favorite parts too.”

“Yes, but you should see Chris’s face when you pin him down and take him from behind. If ever you doubted his love…”

Phichit sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around himself and resting his head on his knees, remembering just what sort of doubts he had about Chris. Yuuri’s strong arms circled him tightly from behind, and Yuuri murmured in Japanese. 

“Phichit-kun, you can’t keep torturing yourself.”

“I _know_ I just…” A small sob forced its way from his lips. “I’m so afraid.”

“I know darling. Do...you want company? While you talk?”

Phichit shuddered. _Yes._ “No no of course not. This is for him and I. I just have to face up to it.”  
“Hai.”

“Today. Maybe.”

“Today.” 

“Hai.” Phichit gulped down any other sobs, smiled weakly and disentangled himself from Yuuri, who let him go. They dressed silently and went in search of breakfast and their lovers. 

After lunch, Chris suggested a walk on the beach, half hesitant half flippant, and Phichit agreed, wondering if Yuuri had made some sort of suggestion to him. They took ChowChow, letting him play in the water, splashing after seagulls and sand pipers, barking excitedly. The two men strolled along, hands intertwined, silence stretching between them a little awkwardly. Only a week before he had walked this same beach with Yuuri at his side. The memory of his talk with Yuuri about Chris made his stomach flip. He glanced up to find Chris staring at him, his brow furrowed a bit and his eyes narrowed. Phichit stopped abruptly and flung his arms around Chris’s middle, pressing his face to the soft fabric covering Chris’s sculpted chest. Chris smelled like cologne and sweat and a hint of hair gel, but mostly he smelled like Chris. 

“What is wrong petit.” Chris’s voice was soft, gentle and without a trace of his usual flippant humor. 

Phichit tilted his head back to look into Chris’s eyes. He loved doing that. Kissing Yuuri, his own height, was a pleasure he loved, but Chris always made him feel small and delicate and precious, like a flower. This time, the expression he saw there made him turn away, looking around at the beach. Chris’s face was raw and open, full of a love and affection that made him both afraid and ecstatic. He noticed they were in the same spot he and Yuuri had sat for their discussion and laughed out loud, an odd strained sound to his own ears. But perhaps that was what gave him the courage to pull Chris down onto the sand beside him and plunge on.

“Chris. I want-can I-we need to talk.” Phichit’s heart was thudding in his ears, his stomach fizzing with more nerves than even a major competition brought out in him. He was afraid to look at Chris, but made himself do it anyway.

Chris frowned, tension in every line of his body as he focused on Phichit. 

Phichit gulped. “I want to-to talk about us. About the future. Separate from Victor and Yuuri.” Was that...fear in the back of Chris’s eyes? Chris must suspect, and be dreading breaking Phichit’s heart. Maybe Yuuri _had_ tipped him off. But Yuuri had been right. He couldn’t handle not knowing anymore. The last week had been a mixture of heaven and hell, every interaction with Chris a strain as the words clamoured to spill out of his mouth. He plunged on determinedly, fixing his eyes on the sand between them. “Chris. I love you. I-I even love you more than Yuuri. I think you love me. And I’m tired of missing you.” Here goes. Breathe. “Will you...move in with me? I don’t care where. Bangkok, or Lausanne, or some third place, I don’t fucking care anymore as long as you’re there with me every morning.”

There was a sharp inhalation of breath above him, with a sudden taught stillness. Phichit glanced up through dark lashes to gauge the reaction, and saw Chris staring at him, shock writ plain across his face and his chest stilled as if Chris wasn’t even breathing. Phichit tilted his head further back, puzzled. This wasn’t really the reaction he’d expected.

Chris let out his breath explosively, and crushed Phichit to his chest, his lips bruising in their impact and his arm making Phichit’s ribs creak as he squeezed like he meant to meld with the other man. Phichit squeaked into Chris’s lips, then brought his own hands up to tangle in Chris’s soft blonde curls. Chris pulled back only long enough to whisper incoherently in French, words Phichit recognized as endearments, then returned to his crushing attempt at melding their lips together permanently. 

Two wet sandy paws land painfully in their entwined laps and a wet nose shoved into Chris’s neck. They broke apart, breathless, Chris laughing a little. Phichit sat back, dazed and unsure, pressing a hand to his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. I-I liked it. But. Does that mean...what do you-?” Phichit let the question trail off, half-afraid of the answer. 

Chris’s shoulders hunched a bit. He licked his lips, absently petting the damp animal sprawled across them. 

“I never thought...you’re always moving Phichit. Always traveling and training and skating still, every week a new instagram photo with a new friend or lover. I always assumed you didn’t want to settle down. And I was alright with that. After all, I move too. Traveling and arranging ice shows or helping Victor with ISU work, or just...going places to see them. And I...don’t think either of us really wants to give that up. Not yet.”

“I understand” Phichit whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and letting his head fall forward so his hair hid his face. Somehow, this was worse despite the expectedness of the answer. For just a moment, during that kiss, he’d let himself hope.

Chris’s hands grabbed his upper arms in a crushing grip, shaking him slightly. “No! You don’t. I want to wake up to you more often than not. But I don’t want to give up my wandering, and I know you don’t either. I want to be with you Phichit, and I've been so afraid that you didn't. I want-” Chris’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I want to have the next adventure with you, and the next and the one after that, until we’re both too old to move. But I don’t know how...how to be in a couple like that. I don’t know how to be Victor and Yuuri.”

Phichit was staring at Chris, mouth hanging open and heart soaring. Chris did want him, and not as a casual boyfriend but as a...as a partner in crime. Phichit felt like the sun was rising in his chest, shining out through his face, and he practically crowed.

“Why should we be Victor and Yuuri when we can be Phichit and Chris, and have far more fun than the two of them? Chris!” It was Phichit’s turn to crush Chris close, tilting his head back to beam up into his boyfriend's startled face. “You’re absolutely right, I don’t want to give up, not even skating until the end of next year. But I do want you. I’m tired of traveling everywhere alone, and only having Instagram to share my adventures with. Chris my love, darling and delight of my life, will you be my partner in crime?”  
Chris grinned widely, green eyes beginning to dance with fun. “Why Phichit, such a romantic request, and you’re not even on one knee!”

Phichit felt drunk with relief and joy. Chris was going to be his, forever. They always had fun together, but now the fun was never going to stop. He lowered his lashes seductively and murmured, “You know I’m always ready to get on my knees for you, darling.”

Chris laughed and kissed him again. “Let’s go back to the house and see about that then. I’m getting too old for sitting on the sand like this anyhow.”

Phichit’s pulse quickened at the image Chris’s words conjured, but he paused a moment anyway. 

“Do...you really want to do this? Make this commitment? Are you sure?”

Chris leaned forward to cup Phichit’s face tenderly, one thumb brushing gently, so gently along his cheek bone. “My love. I am not sure of anything, except that every day with you by my side is brighter than the next, and I never want to step out of your light again. You are my sunshine. I love you.”

Phichit’s eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling as he swiped at them, saying “You’re going to turn me into Yuuri, crying at the drop of a pin.”

Chris kissed each of his eyelids in turn, a featherlight touch as if he meant to sooth away the tears. “Yuuri is adorable, but not as much as you mon petit. I would rather keep my Phichit and let Victor keep his Yuuri.”

Phichit pulled away a little, watching Chris. “And Victor?”

He knew Chris understood from the way the other man’s hands and eyes dropped to his lap. He seemed to struggle for a moment, then looked back up at Phichit, eyes serious. 

“Of course, Yuuri can keep Victor entirely, if you would prefer it to be so. Victor is...Victor. He’ll always be important. But I had rather be yours entirely than lose you. Even if...it means giving up Victor. And Yuuri.”

Phichit looked back at him steadily, then nodded once, satisfied. “No. I don’t ask you to give up Victor, nor do I want to give up Yuuri. Nor anyone else who might come along. I just wanted to see if we were of the same mind. And I think we are.”

Chris heaved a sigh, looking relieved. “We are so well suited, cheri. I am the luckiest man alive.”

Phichit grinned, bouncing up. “Come on old man. Let’s get you home before things get maudlin!”

Chris growled playfully and bounded up. “Old! I’ll show you old, insolent pup.”

Phichit dashed off down the beach, his laughter echoing merrily behind him, pursued by a grinning Chris and joyful puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read and commented and left kudos and just generally was encouraging. I wouldn't have written this one if you guys hadn't responded so well to the first one. Thank you, you all give me all the feels. <3


End file.
